


Follow the Claws

by Sushimeep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Demon AU, Demonic Possession, Gore, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, OCs to push plot, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimeep/pseuds/Sushimeep
Summary: When a small town boy wants to rebel against the world his friends invite him to be initiated into their devil worship, little did he know he was supposed to be the sacrifice





	1. The Beginning of the End

Bright orange orbs scanned the area before him, licking his chapped lips ever so slightly out of anxious energy. Why had he decided to do this? His friends always picked on him from the start, he had never really fit in being a orphan at a young age. Never adopted and kicked out when he turned 18. Yeah living the life wasn't he? His fingers twitched wishing things would just happen already, a hand finding it's way into his bright blonde hair.

"Hey Spaz, stop twitching if you want to stay here with us." A gravely voice grunted in annoyance. A slight flash of skin saw the mans hand ushering him to take a seat. He had no complaints as it helped to not be on his feet, walking slowly to the spot and sitting down. Why did it have to be so dark down here in Tomas' basement. The robes they had all adorned hid them from sight. Except Spaz of course, a hand moving in front of his face to see the pale skin. Thankful that he heard whispers of 'let's begin'.

"Hey mates so how does initiation work?" The blonde asked sheepishly. Silence. Great. That certainly made him feel safe. He fell quiet hearing the light brush of the robes upon the floor. Waiting this long was killing him and he began to fidget again. 

"God damnit Spaz just sit still" Another voice barked, he didn't recognize it, how did they know him? He shook his head slightly to bring himself back into the world 

"S-sorry mates just wanting to know what I need ta do." He whispered, "Wheres the sacrifice to this thing? Isn't it a goat or something?"

"Shut up, sit still, and let us do what we do best." A responding voice rang out.  
That was one of his best friends, if they could call it that. He put up with 'Spaz' at least. Let him hover so he wasn't purely alone. He wasn't sure how he'd never heard about this underground bunch of loons before now, but when he was invited in by his friend he eagerly said yes! Anything to be a rebel to his towns bible-thumping nature. Growing up everyone had always brushed him aside claiming he was a child of the devil before he knew what that meant. Now here he was in someone's basement, maybe they weren't so wrong after all. He shrugged it off before he snapped back to reality when he heard someone trying to tell him something. 

"What'd ya say?" He asked back 

A exasperated sigh returned his question, "Are you ready to begin? Has brother Malcom told you what we do here?" 

The blonde seemed to try and remember, "Ye worship a devil or Satan or something? N Ye was looking for new recruits?" He responded, getting a chill up his spine when they all chuckled. 

Candles lighting up around him exposing the patterns on the floor, they were gorgeously made with tender loving care that the circle was perfect and the branching lines and weird scribbles all meshed like a puzzle. But it was when the others began to chant and the floor began to glow that the blonde tried to start getting to his foot, his hand sweeping across one of the lines realizing he could not smudge the arcane arts. 

"C-come on guys this isn't funny."

They continued chanting ignoring the boy, he got his one foot under him about to get on his peg before something from the floor tipped him over on his ass, expecting to hit concrete but instead seeming to be pressed against something fleshy. He looked around in a hurry. Freezing as he saw the giant clawed hand he was atop. The claws digging scores into the floor like it was butter.the other hand was out too, the beast slowly pulling himself out a ghoulish snout slowly rising to show off some sick joke of a pig face mask, dark lenses where the eyes should have been. The horns were next, a crown almost. They connected to the skull farther back on the beasts head, arched forward over the mask and connected in the front with two spikes jabbing out. the beast he was still sitting on let out a grunt of... pleasure? Who was he to guess what a large demons emotions were. 

Shoulders rose and the hand he wasn't atop struck so fast no one knew what was happening, but the scream of misery from a feminine sounding voice told most of them everything they needed. The faint scent of copper in the air as Spaz looked over nervously seeing blood oozing toward the circle. Was she still alive? He wasn't able to think much about it as he tumbled off the hand he was on as it moved over toward to injured person.

Getting out of the circle and crawling across the ground to a corner. That was when he saw the truly supernatural, the room lit with a faint blue tint, seeing everyone scrambling away from the woman's body that lay there twitching and spasming as a blue aura was slowly being almost ripped from her body, the screams getting weaker til her body stopped moving at all. The blue energy that was probably her 'soul' ,if he believed in that, now flittering in the beasts hand as if trapped in a invisible bubble. No sooner than it was taken the pig mask slowly opened in a surreal way, peeling back like a fruit peel exposing tusks and large sharp deadly fangs, a deep inhale sucked the blue energy from his palm and the mask closed once more. that was when it spoke, its voice sounding like two different people at once.

"Little worshippers you have teased me with scraps, now I shall feast on you for your pitiful offerings." A thick bellowing laugh ringing out as he was now out to his hips, a long whiplike tail slowly sliding free, the half-spade upon the end lashing out and stabbing a man through the chest near Spaz, watching them get yanked to the beast only for the blue aura to be stolen as the lifeless bloodied body tumbled to the floor. 

"Please demon! We did bring you a full soul!" A finger pointing in his direction "We won't be greedy anymore we will pay you proper tribute!" 

The demon slowly turned as Spaz stiffened anxiously, that big mask getting mere inches from his face before the beast started to chuckle turning his attention to the one that spoke. 

"You think a sickly cripple would appease a beast that hasn't had a good meal in years from your failed pact?"

The chuckle stopped as the two stared each other down, the man against the wall tried to run in that instant but it was too late. Before he'd made it 3 feet he was skewered from the tail and he met the same fate. 

Between the fear of witnessing this trauma he also felt a spark of desire, as if watching souls getting slurped up was his calling, his hand shaking as he outstretched it to the puddle of blood closest to him. Fingers dipping into it ever so slightly, still warm. Curiously was buzzing through his brain at everything, before he knew what he was even doing he realized he'd smeared blood on his lips, a humans blood, his friends. The demon had his 'best friend' in his claws but they were both watching him now. He held no fear in his eyes at that moment looking back at them with his tongue darting out and tasting the sin they had caused. He fucking loved it. 

"Well look at that, your tribute wasn't a total waste after all, he will be better than you were."

Spaz paid no mind in his evil friends demise as he began to scoot closer to the beast with a newfound interest. 

"Who are you" he stuttered out

"I could ask you the same."

"Jamison, everyone calls me Spaz"

"You can know me as Hog little one, and you will be my Rat"


	2. Grasp reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-beta'd  
> My expertise is drawing, not writing. I'm having fun humoring myself.  
> If I could draw humans you bet ur butt I'd be drawing this.

Weeks passed since the weird event, he didn't remember how he got home that night. Pretending perhaps it was just a dream but he'd shrugged it off not thinking too hard on it. No reason to. Count your blessings and all that jazz right?  
For now he was at work in this dump of a tiny town. The gas station was always boring aside from hunting season and when other orphans got enough coins to get a candy bar. So he was leaning on the counter with his favorite murder mystery book series. He loved the thoughts behind it all the suspense and curiosity and of course guessing who did it. He was usually right on most of them, a achievement in his own eyes.

He heard the ding of the door chime as he quickly stuffed the book away, "Good afternoon" he spoke without enthusiasm, pausing when he noticed they weren't a local. Taking note of the strange attire of the newcomer who had wandered off to look at the beer section. Tight jeans that hugged the mans butt a little too firmly, a untucked open red plaid outer shirt with a tee below and the thing that had caught his attention first, the cowboy hat.

"New in town or just stopping by?" Jamison asked curiously with fidgeting fingers under the desk.

  
"Got news there was some weird happenin's lately." The stranger grunted

  
"Oh really? Didn't know news traveled so fast out of here, takes forever for it to come in." He hummed trying not to seem too curious as he rang up the mans chosen drinks.

  
"Wind tells ya when 5 out of 6 crazy college boys having fun got brutally murdered."

  
That made Jamison tense up without control which the cowboy caught instantly.. Jamison didn't have time to react before the man was halfway over the counter in his personal space, voice down to a hushed whisper.

  
"Were you there? Do you know any information? I've got a hunch-"  
Jamison out a finger to the mans face and gently pushed him away from the counter taking note of the gun on this cowboys hip he'd missed before.  
He scribbled a note and slipped it across the counter and finished checking the man out without another word, watching the weird man walk off with his booze. Anxiety clawing at his innards.

The end of his shift couldn't come fast enough. The instant it was 4:30 he was already out the door. A little later than planned he arrived at the empty park that he knew would be a safe place to talk about 'this' without surveillance. Was he stupid for trusting a stranger? Yes absolutely. But maybe this scruffy faced man had more info than he ever could. That was worth the risk.

Waiting there tapping his peg leg against the concrete he finally spotted the cowboy wandering around. Only took him a minute to spot the bright blonde messy hair with a grin on his lips. Jamison couldn't help but laugh a little when this gunslinging cowboy sat down wrong and jabbed that silly 'BAMF' belt clip into his groin.

  
"So what's your name mister? If I'm going to talk, I gotta know more about you too"

  
"Names Jesse, Jesse Mccree." He spoke with a tip of his hat, "a wanderin soul who's got quite the affinity for booze, gambling and the supernatural, how about you?"

  
"Jamison" he said simply, "friends used to call me Spaz but well. They ain't around so I guess it don't count."

  
"How come?"

  
"They were the ones who died. Two of them anyways," he shrugged looking down at his feet, "Apparently it was some cult or something"

  
"Do you know who was the one that escaped?"

  
"Depends who you ask honestly there's a lot of speculation, why are you so interested in it?"

  
"Guess you are a smarter kid than I thought so here's the deal." A small notebook was pulled from... somewhere on the mans person. Jamison's interest of the well worn leather-bound item not being missed by Jesse.

  
"I show you my data logs and you'll tell me what you yourself know. I'm curious because you feel like one who's attuned themselves to otherworldly things."  
Jamison thought for a while on that, finally nodding.

  
"Deal but I get to see the info first."

  
Mccree handed it over with a smile, "if any of them were described like one in this book just let me know."

  
Without further warning he opened the book in awe of every page, every photo, every piece of proof that demons and other things were real. That night really happened in the dusty basement of a friends house.  
None of them looked like the creature he had witnessed though, he pulled out a tiny notebook he kept with him in case he needed to write out frustrations and scribbled a picture, passing it to Mccree.

 

"Yes I was there. It's not the best my memory is still fuzzy from the event." The blonde commented nervously

  
"If that's 'not the best' I worry what the real thing is like." Jesse laughed nervously.  
"That but like ten times worse." He spoke softly with a shrug, "he pulled what I'd assume was their souls from their bodies to suck them into his mouth, but there was blood everywhere." His voice cracking slightly from the memories returning.

  
Mccree touched his hand to the younger mans back again rubbing soft circles to calm the boy,  
"Shh it's ok, don't say it all right now. It's still really fresh in your mind."

  
"I just want to leave this town. I want to go somewhere new." He whimpered leaning forward and putting his face in his hands. "I'm scared of staying here"

What he didn't say was that he was scared to death at the memories, the itch of delight seeing people who had wronged him get a sick sense of retribution. The slight voice in the back of his mind that wanted to see it again. **He** wanted to see it again. He knew everyone here, every little way they had mocked and disapproved of his mere existence. There were too many people that this new side of him would love to hurt. He heard a soft sound at his left side, it sounded again before he felt a touch on his back and was brought back to the world as he shook his head slightly.

"I said I have a second horse that was originally carrying supplies if you wanted to come with me? I could keep you safe from the beast perhaps, none let you go without some sort of plans." Mccree spoke getting a very confused look from Jamison

"Did you just say a horse? Who rides those anymore? We have cars!" He chuckled shaking his head to shove the thoughts back, "you really are some old western man in the wrong time aren't you."

"What can I say I love the life I'm given. What do you say? Trust a stranger to steal you away in the night?"

"Trust you? Not at all but it means I get a free horse if you try anything." He laughed back with a grin, earning him a slap on the back

"You aren't so bad kid come on then we'll go get any belongings you wanna bring n go wander yea?"

"Sounds good. Anything sounds better than here tho'." 

already on his feet Mccree chuckled with a nod before long they were with the horses. Jamison was captivated with the grey paint stallion that was currently sniffing his hair with great interest getting plenty of giggles from the lanky man.

"Seems like Joker likes you as much as you do, he's usually a bratty little trickster." Jesse spoke with a smirk. Jamison was so clueless on the world, he would try to teach the fool to function when they were out of this weird energy that shrouded the town.

"O-ok! Yes he's so pretty! What's your other horses name?" He tittered gently shoving the horses face away from his hair after he'd tried giving it a nibble.

"This stallion is Dice. Been with me on more adventures than I can count." A whinny escaped the animal as it stepped slightly noticing the stranger. Beauty couldn't properly describe the majestic creature, a almost pure black horse aside from a white head, and socks, what really stood out was a perfectly shaped 5 dice shape just above the peach fuzz of his nose. "Do you know how to get on and off of a horse or do I need to teach you?"

Jamison was about to get onto Joker to prove he knew how but he'd forgotten a very important detail. One of his legs up past the knee was gone, in its stead was a crude pieced together wooden peg leg he'd clearly made himself.  
"Well I used ta. Before well you know.." he grumbled looking at his dumb limb. "Been a long while, I learn quick though I won't slow you down."

"No worries I'll help you up. You'll just have to be careful not to fall off on our travels." The cowboy spoke with a nod of understanding, not about to ask how it happened. Looked like he'd had the leg injury a long while back with how easily he moved as if it was a part of him any other time. "Means you can't ride off with Joker at least for a little while right?"

"Yea lucky you." He mused back with a shrug as he watched the man come over to ease him on, it was easy for now but he wasn't sure how he'd do getting off. Mccree was on his horse before Jamison noticed, watching Dice take the lead as Joker easily trotted after him as if it was second nature. He didn't have to do much for now aside from tell Jesse when to turn.

He looked up at his house with a smile for the first in a long time. His 2 roommates wouldn't miss him. No one ever did. With Mccree's aid he was off the horse hurrying inside, sneaking along as he grabbed some clothes, other essentials and a old photo of a woman that looked like it was his mother alongside a gorgeous necklace that he quickly put on his neck tucking the jewels into his shirt. Skittering out before the roommates heard him from the living room. He got up on the horse easily this time but getting off would require help.

"Lets go before any of the town notices please." Jamison spoke, "I don't want to stick around here anymore. I wanna be free from these years."

With that they were off, the cold bite of night against his skin as they galloped across the fields, a quick piss break allowed him to pull a coat free from his bag. It wouldn't help much more but he could pretend. They traveled for a time that the blonde couldn't say for sure, he guessed until midnight before Mccree had them stop to make camp,

"Ain't got two tents so ya ok sleeping near a 'old' man?"  
"As if a extra body for a bitta warmth could hurt. I'm freezing out here."  
"I'd figure you were with how malnourished you are. Tomorrow we will make it to a town that we can get you warmer clothing and such." He spoke as he easily put the tent up and tethered the horses on a nearby tree. He climbed in first, Jamison getting a damn good luck at the mans butt with a slight fiddle of his collar. Following him in when he was invited. The space was tight but not really uncomfortable, he couldn't stretch out fully with his height but he already felt at ease as soon as he laid upon the soft blankets, feeling the cowboys back press against his he felt a slight warmth in his cheeks. Starved for any manner of touch or affection for so long anything felt so nice.

"T-thanks for trusting me enough to even offer this chance to be free, you always joked about me not trusting you but that's a two way street."

"You know of a demon that I want in my book, what better bait than the one he let go" the man chuckled, "Go to sleep, I'll keep you safe. For as long as you want me around"

The spike in anxiety at the word bait was unavoidable, of course this man needed something from him. He was a fool not to ask.. but he did feel safe enough having someone looking out for him finally. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and tried to settle into slumber.

**Oh little rat~ did you think leaving that silly little town would help you get away? You have my attention, and if you play your cards right I could give you power beyond your imagination. Rest now but soon you will serve me as you were destined to.**

As morning came around those words echoed and buzzed in his brain. He did everything in his power to keep himself from acting weird as he helped pack everything up. What did this voice want him to do? Continue the sacrifices? Or something more. 

Back atop the horses they continued before finally getting into town around noon, Jamison was delighted to see civilization again even if it was a small place.

"It's hiiiigh noon, perfect time for a beer! I'm gonna go to the bar for a bit n get my fix. You do whatever you want I'll meet back up here in a couple hours." Mccree laughed at his own words, already walking off without waiting for a response.

Well alright he wasn't about to complain about exploring a new place, wandering the little shops for a bit before he felt a chill up his spine.

**Don't you want to be my good little mortal? I'll treat you so well and even give you your most desired pleasure of sin, murder that shopkeep for me, won't you handsome? He's a fragile old thing.**

_Why would I ever do that!? They haven't wronged me_  he thought back with disgust

**Because it's fun of course. What better reason is there? You have the itch you can't deny, how would you want to do it? Be creative!**

_Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt him!_

  
Silence followed as Jamison realized he was hiding behind a shelf with hands at his head. Trying to steady his breathing before standing again trying to focus on normal functions. Breathing, touching his hands, naming things that were different colors around him in his head. Calming down he wandered back outside to go take previously bought apples to his new horse friends wanting nothing to do with being near other humans.  
He fed them then settled under a tree to just let himself think, but not being used to such a peaceful place he found himself napping the time away hoping for a bit of a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is mine!  
> I'll figure out a cooler way to draw him soon.


	3. Dream of a better place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut chapter  
> Please enjoy! And thank you so much for all the kudos it really means the world to me!  
> Warnings now that i love really awkward situations and Junkrats totally going to suffer from these minor struggles

It looked the same, but felt different. A little blurrier. A dream? Seated under the tree with warm sunset like colors moving in the sky he was sure it wasn't the waking world, but a strange man was standing in front of him. Horns so familiar but they adorned a humans head not the gross pig monster from before; Long white hair in a ponytail, tusks sticking out from his lips, and pleasantly obese with the largest hands he'd ever seen on a person.

Jamison made no motions to move as he watched the man with curiousity, "...Why?" He asked quietly as he pulled his knees to his chest.

The man walked closer, leaning down, "I like you is that not enough? _I want you_. I'll give you anything you desire Rat. Just trust me." He whispered touching the smaller mans face with a faint smile. "I can keep you safer than that ol western wannabe can, didn't you hear? He wants you as bait. Isn't that cruel?"

"How is me killing other people who did me no wrong any better than him." Jamison hissed back trying to scoot away from the hand. "What could I ever hope to get out of this aside from being your pawn?"

The beast was on his knees now next to Jamison, "It isn't. It in no way is any better than that drunk bastard, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life having only one guy who wants to use you to banish me? After that he's done, he's free to go. **You'll be alone again.** "

That got Jamison's attention as he looked up slightly at the demon staying silent

"I am a part of you Rat, I know your fears and I can make life so great for you. I'll always be here, I can give you riches or immortality for as long as you desire-"

"I'm lonely. You can't force someone to love... this." He gestured to all of him, "Who wants a mentally ill kid who talks with a voice in his head. I never got adopted because of it. Never had a family."

"What if I told you, I do love you, For who you are. Struggles and all. With enough souls I could be real, I could have a body just like this, to give you everything you want in life. Wouldn't that be great? I could be your family."

Jamison looked away biting his lip gently. He knew demons were supposed to lure you in with tender love and care. But god if it wasn't everything he wanted in life right before him. The beast didn't have to choose that form, it was Jamison who wanted him to look that way. He was greedy deep down, wanted a beast of a man that could engulf him in his arms and a plush belly to squish against. To feel safe. He wanted safe.

"I can't kill people.. I just can't Hog. Maybe those cult idiots would but I.."

"Shhhh baby steps alright I'm sorry for pushing you." He said oh so sweetly, "there are ways you could do all of this for me while never actually having to witness it. Theres always another way. We can learn together how you best like it, to see how much you want a family again."

"I just want to be happy." Jamison whispered with a sigh pressing his head to his knees.

"Then trust me, if not forever. Then just for now. Let me show you how I care." Hog purred out lovingly as one of those large hands moved to ruffle the blondes hair.

"That doesn't sound safe but what else could go wrong in life right now.. fine. show me then."

The demon didn't need that to be said twice, pulling the small man to his chest and belly. Watching the confusion on his face with a smile. Sliding his hand down rats back to squeeze playfully at his ass which as expected pulled a surprised noise from the mortal,

"W-what are you doing?"

"You want to know what its like, don't you? Love. Your wildest fantasy? I'm here with you now. Do as you wish, I don't mind."

Jamison seemed to think on that before looking back up, nervously pressing his lips to one of the tusks upon his face. Oh he was so adorably innocent. A soft chuckle escaping Hog as he took that as a ok and peppered kisses upon Rats face trying to get him to loosen up from the anxiety of it all.

After a few minutes of making out and being handsy at each other Rat was much more relaxed around his larger counterpart. Hog liked that look on him, so obedient and submissive. The perfect minion to his needs.. oh how he wanted this little mortal to worship him! To ache for him. Yes it all sounded so delicious. He slipped a hand between the boy's legs to teasingly rub against his crotch ever so playfully, despite still being fully clothed he could feel his need, hear the little whimpers and savour the slight tingle of nails against his skin. Hog wanted to own him with greed bubbling up inside of him. Continuing his actions against his newfound toys buldge his mouth had more interesting things to do. Tongue slipping from between his lips as he dragged it along the pale flesh of rats neck taking pleasure in the little sounds of bliss.

"Do you want me Rat? Do you want more than this?" he asked softly with a smile upon his tusked lips, hands leaving the mans pants to see if he'd beg as he so wished he would.

Rat was aching with need he didn't know existed, he was being touched by a dreamboat of a man who was treating him so sweetly! He didn't care if this was a devil or angel he had never had a experience like this and he needed more, whines escaping his lungs feeling the sudden lack of warmth against himself, hands trying to tug his arm back without any success. A pout crossing his face at the denial.

"Oh don't give me that face little one, I need to hear it. Use your words." He grunted

Jamison seemed to pause as he realized what the man was asking, did he really want this or was he in the heat of the moment? it wasn't real life was it? otherwise mccree would walk up on them right? the town did little a little different now that he looked over at it.

"I want to know what more is Hog, please." He whispered out rubbing himself against the largers gut. A soft sound of irritation as he was pulled free and gently shoved down into the grass, about to question the beasts actions before he felt that fat gut squish him down as lips met. He didn't even pay attention to how his pants and boxers had even managed to disappear, at least he still had his shirt so he didn't have to be fully nude before the man. Dreams were neat like that, he assumed.

Being pinned under the handsome fuck alone was driving him nuts, hearing a tiny click of something he couldn't see. A shiver ran along his body feeling a wet digit against his rump, just gently teasing and letting him get used to the sensation.

"Remember this is all in your imagination Rat, none of it will hurt if you don't believe it will. Let me take care of you" he heard the big man say, nodding as he relaxed against the grass wanting to believe that this would give him the pleasure he sought. Biting his lip he felt the first digit slip in. Almost unreal but hog was right, not being worried about it hurting had made it so simple. hands gripping at hogs neck needily while that finger began to tease his innards, a second being added shortly after with scissoring motions that had the young man already near the edge of bliss. That wasn't in hogs plans though it seemed as yet again the hand moved away from him. A growl escaping rat with frustration at the teasing which got a chuckle from the larger man.

"So needy and demanding aren't you little Virgin?" Hog teased

"Y-you can't just keep teasing me without getting any farther!" he complained right back

"I'm only getting to the best part Pumpkin."

He didn't want to admit how much the mere pet name made his cock twitch but he flustered when he saw hog grinning down at him, well shit he'd noticed. About to open his mouth again he dug his nails into the mans skin at the feel of a all new appendage pressing against him.

"Remember you are safe here, Princess" Hog chuckled leaning into Rats space with lips pressing against his neck with ever so gentle little nibbles.

"Uhn don't call me princess... thats so mean"

"Not what your bodies tellin me." The demon chuckled as he sucked a hickie into Rats neck, got him really squirming as he bucked his hips into the fat of that sexy gut slightly,  
"Breathe and trust me." he heard it and obeyed without a question. To say it felt weird was a understatement as Hog slid into him so easily, face still pressed against his neck and flesh it was Jamison's turn to listen to Hogs grunts of pleasure.

Moans escaped his lips before he knew what even was fully happening as hog began to move inside him, his face turning beat red as their bodies moved as one just as he'd always hoped but it was so much better than expected.

"Good boy, so good" the demon huffed in his own manner of bliss

Jamison had nothing to offer this time as he was just along for the ride, his own cock getting rubbed against their bellies which only spurred his need on all the more. His mouth opening in a soundless moan as he felt himself so close, only to feel the big man pop free with a wet sound, hands skillfully turning the rat on his gut and lifting his ass up into the air with a snort of anticipation. Jamison looked behind him curiously wondering what was this demons deal with not letting him get off! It felt just as good as the first time as the beasts girth was stuffed back into his smaller body.

"C-can only hope it's this good in real life!" He gasped out with bliss, hearing breath against his ear as they rutted.

"It will take time, practice. It might hurt a little at first but god I want to see you struggling to walk after I'm back in a physical body and destroy this cute little ass." The demon snorted with ecstasy at the thought.

"A-an ye promise this is real? A-ain't no lie just to get me to be a mass murderer?" He whined out still focused on the conversation at least a little, "I don't wanna be teased all my life I want the real thing! Uhn please hog! Tell me it will be true!"

"It will if you are a **bad boy** "

The deep tone of that breath in his ear, it sent him over the edge in the weirdest way, climaxing into the grass below, hog felt near his end too before he suddenly popped free causing Jamison to look over his shoulder. All he got was a kiss on the cheek and a awkward chuckle,

"Sorry Princess your cowboys comin' back, good luck explaining this" Hog grunted with a smirk before forcing the man from his slumber.

With a slight panic rat woke feeling a weird itch on his neck and... oh... oh god. He'd totally had a wet dream... hands moving to hide his crotch as he looked up at Mccree

"Hey man, did ya have fun getting wasted before the suns under the horizon?" Jamison asked with a cheeky grin trying to ignore the shame he was suffering from.

"Wha? Oh. Yeah I guess. Looks like you found yourself a lass too hm? That's a mighty hickey on your neck" the cowboy snarked back as he tended to his horse

"I uh.. y-yeah you know we shared a few laughs n a bitta grabbing but they ain't into peg legs." He spoke looking down in thought, "Should get movin' roight?"

"Yeah horses got a break n so did we so let's go."

Thankful for the cowboys back to him he hurried up onto his assigned animal. Keeping behind the drunk to hide his obvious discomfort.

What a fucking day.


	4. Escape through Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jamison gets booze who knows what he will say next

Felt like a week had passed by before he could even blink. Here they were in a city, what a huge place! They didn't much care for horses here so they had to be put into a stable on the outskirts for now. Rat didn't mind, his butt was sore from all the bumpy riding and was much too curious about this city. He'd never caught it's name despite Mccree telling him multiple times what it was. His memory wasn't the best. There was no splitting up here though the risk of getting lost an such. Much to Jamison's distaste the first place they stopped was a bar, having to sit at the table with the cowboy while he boozed himself up. God he just wanted to rest.. the dreams had been quiet since that day. He wasn't sure why that saddened him but he always shrugged it off with some personal excuse.

"Hey Jamison? Hello, are you in there?"

"What? Uh oh gosh I'm sorry mate whatcha need?"

"I was asking if you wanted anything! I'll totally cover for a couple drinks since it's boring being the sober one!"

About to refuse he blinked as a voice spoke in his ear, looking around there was no one to be seen except a confused Mccree

 _"You should take him up on the offer rat, I can visit you if you are relaxed."_ The voice spok _e_

He pondered before looking at the shoddy menu, "they got any bottled stuff? I've never drank before."

Mccree was much too quickly in rats personal space as he leaned over the table to point at the ones he knew of and how he felt about them. It wasn't very appreciated but after a week with the man it wasn't new. So he just tried to find interesting keywords in the semi-drunk rambling of his companion finally choosing one that was explained as 'hits you fast, hard and dirty like a good fuck' drunks were weird..

The waitress was over quickly to offer his requested drink, taking a swig of the stuff before shuddering with a gag as he swallowed.  
"Hits you hard is a understatement!! It tastes awful!"

"Aw you are just a little virgin to the finest drinks it's ok keeping going n we can laugh the night away before the upcoming job."

"Wait... job?" Rat asked aloud before he realized it with the bottle of liquid courage still at his lips.

"Yea? You thought we were comin' here to sightsee? I still gotta search out supernatural happenings n help people. It's only a matter of time til your demon pops back up with all the teasing of you near the rift."

"A-ah. Roight. Sorry to bug ya." He spoke taking another drink. _Would Hog really be that foolish? Surely he'd know better. Right? Of course he would no demon like this would fall for that._

_"It's cute that you are worrying about me now Princess. Really thinkin about what I said to you, how much I want to be with you and leave even better marks all over your pale flesh."_

Rat didn't realize a blush had crossed his face before he heard Mccree chuckle. "Two sips and it's already hitting huh? You turnin redder than a tomato over there!"

"Ah yea. Thinkin' bout that dainty lass back at that town. She was a looker. Shame ain't no one into the likes of me haha." Rat spoke thinking about how the demon had lavished such nice attention on him. Before he knew it he was through the bottle and certainly feeling it's warmth in his entire being with his face resting on the table. "Eehehehe if I have a hangover in the morning I'm so blaming you cowboy!" He mumbled through the table.

"And I will accept that blame! You sure do you don't want another, ya lightweight!"

"I don't think I could handle another my worlds already delightfully weird." Jamison babbled back with a wide goofy grin as he looked at Mccree. God it was probably the drink but he was looking hot as fuck in this moment. That shit eating grin saying so much without a word. Way too gone to have a filter he tilted his head to one side before a stupid question slipped from his lips,

"So... are you into men?"

Mccree had to pause with raised brows as he processed the question before laughing with a fist hitting the table harder than was intended.

"Oh my god kid! You are plastered aren't you!!" A snort escaping him in a way that rat found almost charming. "That is for me to know and none of your business!"

"So it's a yes~?"

"It ain't nothin'! My sexuality ain't your business. You little rascal! Ask something else."

"Hm. Where did you get your metal arm?"

"My.. oh. Where? Uh, far away. Have to take a boat. You wondering if they do legs so you aren't a peg leg anymore?"

"Yea I mean don't you always wish for better and better until the end? I had this one made for me but I would kinda like to find a place that I could weld my own stuff. I'd probably still keep it a peg since I can manage that."

"You do metalworking? That place didn't seem like the type."

"Yea I borrowed stuff from the auto shop n melted silverware n anything else I could into different stuff a lot, you know... normal kid stuff I guess"

"I guess man. Hey you wanna head over to the hotel? We will take a while with our less than graceful walking but maybe the night air will sober us up a bit."

"That sounds like sober talk! But yeah a real bed sounds like fuckin bliss." Jamison making the motions to stand before wondering why he was on the floor. A hand outstretched as he took it and was helped up, that arm easily sliding around his waist to keep him up as Jamison's arm was put around Mccree's neck. Oh it felt so nice, that masculine hand keeping him steady feeling the muscles in his arms and oh god his neck. Oh he was way too fucking buzzed to handle this as Mccree began to head them for the door

The cold air felt so unreal to his warm body pressed against the older gentlemans as they walked. He liked the physical closeness but unnerved him that the demon had made his dreams _that_ real, this felt just the same as that time. The closeness and safety.  
All too soon they arrived at the hotel, and the touch was ripped from him. Sighing to himself as he flopped into the bed only to almost moan with bliss as he sank into the soft fluffy mattress. It took everything in his power to get back up enough to get ready for proper sleep before crawling into the bed for a good relaxing sleep.

 

 

"See I told you that booze could help you see me again." That all too familiar voice cooed as rat opened his eyes to a galaxy-like starry night sky. "I won't make you moan in your sleep this time since that stupid cowboy is a mere couple feet away much as I think it's lame." The beast huffed before feeling the small mortal squish into his stomach.

"You are so soft. Why do people think you are evil? I mean like... aside from the murdering people..? Why are you so nice to me. Don't you have other worshippers? Surely you must want to grant their desires too?" Rat babbled as he continued to lavish snuggly attention on the mans stomach.

"I'm from hell so surely I must be evil, it's not like that dumb being above didn't toss a bunch of 'sinful' angels along with Lucifer." The hog was clearly very displeased with that topic so he quickly tried to focus on the next one. "Sure I have other worshippers, but their desires are 'give me riches!' 'I want a huge mansion with no bills or taxes!' 'Protect my town from other demons or crime!' 'Immortality now thanks!' It's all bland n repetitive at this point. You though. You are special I can sense it."  
The large hand pressed into rats cheek tilting his little face to look up at him, dull grey eyes looking into the mortals gorgeous orange eyes.  
"Your request is something I can't say I've heard in a very long time. Once a nice little woman asked it and I'd had enough energy stored so I granted her desire. She died young though not but a few years after our mortal wedding bonds. I see her in passing sometimes in hell but she thinks I took her too soon despite it not being in my control. Had no reason to stay mortal after she was taken so here I am.  
She wanted me more... hm. Muscular but I like your tastes in men more. You like flaws and I can appreciate that."

"I'm a very flawed mortal but it... does make me realize that... I'll go to hell for killing people.. y..you won't keep me around when I'm down there... will you?"

"Who says that? I could make you a lesser under my command it wouldn't be unheard of. Just a issue of pulling some strings. Besides I could make you immortal for as long as you wanted. We could do anything with enough sacrifices."  
His attention shifted as he felt a shove at his side, looking over to the Rat as he tried to push the large beast over without any luck before flopping onto a huge mattress on the ground. It was his dreams after all!

"Sit dooown" the smaller whined with arms outstretched. "I wanna snuggle!"

With a soft grunt hog moved onto the bed with his suddenly bossy little prey, tugging Jamison onto his belly only to hear a happy noise escape the tiny man.

"Don't get too excited Princess. Don't want to wet yourself again hehe~"

"Th-that was your fault! Entirely! Do You know how awful that was atop a horse of all things!" The boy hissed with annoyance, snuggling into his big beast with a sigh, "but I'll take these cuddles as a apology ya big meanie. N come on at least call me a prince!"

"Nah. You're my Princess, thin and dainty and would totally rock that cross dressing fetish gear they have out nowadays! 'Sides I like how flustered it makes you every time." He chuckled running a hand through rats fluffy hair while the mortal huffed and puffed in embarrassment. He wasn't wrong and that's what made it all the more awkward.

"S..so since we are here alone n all do you know how many souls exactly you'll need? And what specifics there are?"

"Thinking of going through with it are you? Specifics I don't know, soul exchange rate bounces everyday. But we're lookin at oh I unno minimum of a hundred?"

"Holy shit man that's a whole lotta people!! I'd be sent to prison for one!!"

"Only if you get caught. Could do it remotely, bombs n such. I know you are smart enough if you have the patience to practice your skills. You'd get lots with little effort that's ideal right?"

"What if I blow myself up on accident that'd be a real fast game over!"

"Darling I can make you immortal until further notice. You can do anything you want without fear of dying, but of course it will still hurt like death cuz I ain't buying a premium package that bullshit craps tons expensive."

"Can I trust you?"

"Princess that one you have to answer for yourself. I ain't gonna try to prove myself to you you can take your time for now. Soon you'll decide n sign my contract then our real fun can begin!"

 

Junkrat was about to ask when the sharp ring of a phone ripped his dreams to shreds. Startling awake as he looked over at Mccree who already had the phone in hand and a frown on his lips. When Jesse hung up he rose from the bed with a grunt,

"This job waits for no one. Come on rookie, time for you to witness your first demon possession."


	5. What could be Better?

The inside of the taxi smelled like tobacco and air freshener, what a terrible mix. Both being hungover and messily dressed at best. Mccree flipped through the little journal and whispered under his breath. From what rat could tell he was reciting things to not forget. Almost like studying for a test.

It left Jamison to his thoughts as he looked out the window to pass time. Could only see things under street lights but it was better than horses, small shops and the rare person wandering. He'd originally planned to steal the horse but by now he felt that was too rude even though it would get him away from his companion. Who knows, he'd figure it out in due time either way.  
_Is it safe? Where we are going? I'd guess not but is this a life or death thing?_ Rat thought hoping hog was listening. Silence was his only response and that made his gut twist with anxiety, fingers tapping and touching at his clean and mostly unwrinkled, dark grey pants. Could he just wait outside? Would Mccree be mad? Opening his mouth to speak he felt the car jolt to a stop.

"Ah this is the place." Mccree spoke bold and confident as his journal snapped shut. He hurried to the cowboys side once more

"Jesse can.. can I stay out here? I don't feel safe." He whispered

"Nope. if you travel with me and eat my food you help. I really need you Jamison." Mccree spoke not even bothering to face the distraught young man.

With a sigh of defeat he nodded and obediently followed. The instant they stepped the threshold rat froze from the sheer terror he felt in this foreign presence it made everything feel heavier almost and all the hair on his body was on edge. Mccree seemed used to this and strode up the stairs with determination defined on his features. The younger tried to hurry but stairs were his pegs worst enemy and he had to stumble into the room late. His eyes widening as he spotted the child who had a inhuman smile on her features yet sat there so calm as though she had only been playing when strangers walked in, her head tilted slightly to the side as blonde hair fell from her shoulders. What was in her cup? It sure wasn't water or juice.  
Blood!  
How had he missed it all, his eyes darting to the rest of the room where a fatherly figure was slumped dead in the right corner against her bed. The oddity being that he was but bloody stumps with limbs scattered about around him, some fingers missing in odd ways.  
His heart was pounding out of his chest and he couldn't hear any of the banter between the two as he tried to remember how to breathe through his panic attack. He felt pressure against his scalp and noted that it was his own hands. Breathe in, breathe out. Everything's fine, he had Mccree with him.  
Too lost in his own mental state he gasped as he suddenly felt his peg crumble under him. Barely catching himself with his arms as he got a deep breath in his lungs being shaken from the attack as he suddenly wailed out with pain from his peg. Only, he didn't have a peg anymore. Metal pieces were scattered upon the floor with nothing but the limb connector being there but rat was crippled yet again. the thing he wished no one would take from him was his mobility but here this child had! Anger boiled in him but the anxiety of it all was winning while he could hear nothing but the buzz of his heart.  
As rat lay there trying not to lose himself despite the danger being so near he caught motions of the two in some sort of fight. Mccree hadn't looked his way, did he know what happened. Opening his mouth he tried to call out but found only wheezing with the constriction of his chest. Was he going to die here tonight?

 _Don't give up princess. Do you need help?_  Hogs voice rang out in the silence, it sounded empty or irritated in a unsettling way. _"Let me in and give me some control. I'll get you out of here. But you must speak it."_

Rat was too lost to know much of anything but he was too scared to die here and weakly wheezed, "help me" before collapsing upon the floor. Welcoming darkness as it overtook him as he rested, here he knew nothing of the real world. Only intense and utter peace. He didn't know when exactly he opened his eyes again but he looked around seeing he was in the hotel room again with Mccree in the desk chair at the far side of the room with another drink. How long had he been out? Did Mccree carry him?

 

"H-hey what happened?" He spoke out softly.

"Banished her, got you back here n been waiting for you to wake up... normal stuff. Sorry about your leg, didn't realize it was a weak point to that specific one..."

What did he mean his leg??? He paused moving the blankets to see his stump wrapped with slightly bloody bandages, all the connectors removed, his breath catching in his lungs.

"I'm lucky you were out cold while I got the rest off. It looked bad. We will get you to the hospital soon to make sure it doesn't get infected but I treated most of it. I guess we will be stuck in the city a while until we can get you a new leg.. can you even afford one?"

"N-no I can't. Not one that won't risk damage to my nerves anyways." Jamison sighed touching his hands against his aching limb. "I can see if any jobs or something are around for a kid down on his luck. Or you can just leave me here I won't blame you."

"I was the one that dragged you into it and I'm gonna damn well make sure you have a new leg." Mccree huffed in irritation before sighing, "we will need to both look for things though for the case of room and food. Look I really am sorry... I should have let you wait outside."

"Yea you shoulda." Jamison responded with a frown, "you thought oh every rookie is scared of his first haunt! He will get used to it!" Irritation evident on his features, "but no I knew something was super wrong and you told me to go anyways and now I'm without a leg again. I'm gonna see if there's a junkyard for scraps n I'll make me own damn leg." He was about to stand up before he remembered he didn't have crutches. With a angry sigh he flopped back on the bed, "Ain't no one ever listen to me is just my life at this point. I'm just mad that I'm trapped again more than at you.." he apologized with a sigh

"It's fine I get it. I was reckless n got you hurt in a way that was very personal to you. I'll take you to the hospital for a check up n some crutches then we can find the junkyard together so I can help you look to see if building one is even a option."

"Thanks mate." He whispered back, feeling the mans arms pick him up. He felt tiny and insignificant like this. It was more a mental struggle than a physical one. The emotions that flooded his senses with 'useless' 'never good enough' 'burden' god the sooner he had a leg back the better.

He didn't really register the trip until he heard someone asking his name, he responded and slowly looked around to see he was in a wheelchair with Mccree behind him. He answered the questions and waited there with Jesse,

"So... was I asleep the whole way here or am I just losing my memory." He asked in a whisper

"You zoned out and just weren't very active but it's ok I'm here for you. I understand this must be terrible for you so don't worry, I'll keep you safe... least I can do."

_"Hog? What did you do to help me the other day? You seemed so upset by me."_

_"Princess I'm a demon I'm usually pissy over something, but what I did was keep you asleep. You might not see it as much I'm aware but I knew the pain could have sent you into shock or worse. Did what I could afford at that moment."_

"Right but what had you so upset?" He paused when he realized the change of sound. A confused sounding cowboy stirring Jamison from his thoughts as he looked over

"I'm not upset, what are you talking about?"

"Huh? What? Did I say something?" Jamison asked trying to play it off, thankful that the cowboy seemed to go back to reading his magazine instead. Time flew by and before long he had crutches and a wheelchair to get around as needed. What time was it? He limped out and looked up, just past noon. One of the fastest hospitals he'd ever seen but he sure wasn't complaining.

 

He was almost instantly searching databases for a scrap heap place to try and find parts for a new leg. Jesse didn't complain or argue with taking the younger man there. Silent was weird even for Mccree but Jamison was thankful as he settled down with a small scrap heap to gingerly care for each piece of metal to feel the strength as he wasn't gentle with his limbs. Before long he had a small pile, some of which had been found by the cowboy, of good metal chunks and even some ball joints and other manner of connectors. Without welding items though he wouldn't make much of his small trash pile, discussing it between them they found work arounds and cheap options to get something that worked even short term.  
Pulling the pity me card got them into the back of a shop borrowing their tools for a short time with extreme gratitude.

It didn't take long for the bones of the leg to be set upon a table, Mccree had been sent away to do whatever the fuck he wanted for a few hours so Jamison could work in peace. The shopkeeper had taken a fancy to the skills the rat had been practically born with. Keeping a watch on his stuff while also admiring the passion behind the thin lanky man.

"Would be stronger with some of my materials here for a more permanent fix." The kind old man, who had hazel eyes and hair white as snow with a beard to match, mentioned as he set other items next to him.

"Oh I wouldn't ask that of you sir I'm quite alright with my scraps! You are already so kind!" Rat chimed out politely

"No please I insist, I'm curious to see your own personal touches with finer materials. I'd be interested in doing a temporary hire for that kind of work so you could make your own items between shifts and use my materials."

"W-what really? That would be so amazing if you are willing. I'm always looking to learn more Mr. Winibakr!" Jamison gasped out happily wishing he could jump for joy at this news! With newfound determination he returned to work with his new mentor giving tips and suggestions.

What a delightful turn around in luck! He kept working with his new employer through the hours until Mccree came back, his leg already looking superb upon the table but many fixes and edits would be required over the coming times before he dared to put it on. After watching another person years back loose more of their already lost limb to .infection he was extremely cautious with everything he made.  
The cowboy seemed ecstatic talking with the nice man at the front desk about Jamison's job. Mostly all rat could hear was a flood of 'you are a life saver', 'I'm so glad this worked out for the both of us!' And a plethora of 'thank you!!'

Everyday Rat took his time with each commissioned piece at his job which left Mccree to whatever it was the crazy cowboy did, he cared not to ask. He was learning fast under the kind old man and talking with Hog was far from his mind for a while.

But like every demon, Hog didn't want to be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

It happened one morning when rat was getting dressed. Minding his own business before Hog gave a hearty chuckle into Jamison's ear, it startled him as he jumped back a bit and looked around with attention on high alert.  
_"Too good for ol Hog now ain't cha'? Got a job you love and forgot all about helping the demon you love out. I let you do your thing with hopes of you at least attempting to speak or dream of me. Seems I have to give a nudge though so listen up, I'm in a bit of a bind and I need some souls. How you get them matters little to me but since you are a squeamish little princess You could make some nice little explosives with all the junk in that shop, no watching it happen no trying to hide bodies, just toss it and boom~ Give me souls pretty boy and I'll give you the last bit of info you need for your leg that your employer doesn't know."_

"And what would that be? The machine side of it, the gears, oil, joints and more are perfect with a bit of added spring to hold up against runs and such. Ah it's a thing of beauty."

 _"Then why don't you marry it instead of putting it on your stump."_ Hog grunted with bubbling anger in his tone, seeming to exhale and calm a bit before he continued. _"What is it missing to be attached to you? To make you use it properly and to walk?"_

"Hm. The nerve connectors have been giving me issues but it's nothing I can't work through. I guess that's the only thing he doesn't really know."

_"Wanna know a secret? Too bad you are hearing it anyways because this big demon cares about you~ You've done them all wrong, you'd be more likely to infect and lose the rest of your leg if you attached that! So if you want to ever have a working leg before next year you best get to working on getting me souls! I won't tell you a minimum but I will tell you when I've received enough, the bars not set too high though, get out there n kill some people, I'll see you in your dreams tonight, don't disappoint."_

With that the pressure that always built up slightly behind his ears released and he knew he was, for now, alone again but the realization of it all was sinking in. Without wasting time he hurried to work as fast as his crutches could take him, "S-sorry I'm late! My leg was givin' me some pains." He panted when he finally made it, his armpits were on fire with how raw they were.

"Oh it's fine Jamison you don't have to rush like that." The kind old shopkeeper chuckled, "I miss the days when I had your energy and drive though." He hummed to himself as he pushed a wheelchair over to the boy who took the seat with a heartfelt thanks. The man wandering off to get some boxes that he set by Jamisons table, smiling at the confused face the younger gave. "I need you to go out and make some deliveries today I know that's a lot to ask with your leg and such but I've got to go out of town for a family emergency and my train leaves in little over a hour. Can I trust you to get these out?"

"Yes, of course sir! I was just going to catch up on some things and tweak my leg but I can wait til you return."

"Oh nonsense! Deliver them at your own pace and here's the key to get into the workshop. If you want to open the store for yourself or keep it closed to work in peace I leave the choice to you!" He chuckled, "and good luck with the wiring I know it's been giving you some real trouble."

"Thank you sir and best of luck to you. May the trip be safe and family well!"

With a mere wave over his shoulder the man left as he walked out to wait for a cab. Alone? Was that a good idea? Had hog done something to send him away? None of it felt right as he settled down to work. His day was misery as hog continued to taunt and harass Jamison with the idea of explosives. Having control over most things in his head really made things a bother. Blueprints to all manner of explosives filled his eyes and head when rat tried to daydream and he'd had enough.  
"If I try this will you fucking stop so I can actually focus Hog?" He finally barked out aloud  
  
_"No promises with that attitude snowflake! You wanted to make me real! Here's your damn chance and you just want to fuckin work on these mortal trinkets!!!"_

"Yeah because I have a job I enjoy! I'm not in any rush to bring a demon to the real world or kill people! and you are sounding like a giant cock!"

The growl from inside his own ears said he'd spoken too freely, his neck suddenly being constricted by nothing as he wheezed out and was lifted from his chair with leg flailing out with terror. "I'm sorry!" He whined out as the grasp on his windpipe relaxed and he was set back in his chair gently, Terror in his veins that a invisible creature could cause that pain.   
The voice that followed was surprisingly soft.

 _"I don't want to hurt you Princess. But as I am now I can't do this without you. I need you. I need to be real so I can show you a better world than being a little workaholic in a city that will never see you. The sooner the leg is done the sooner you can continue your adventures with the cowboy and have mobility and freedom... don't you want that? Or do you want to be stuck in that wheelchair forever."_  
  
Rat looked down at his lap as he listened intently. "I.. I want to be able to walk and see more of the world. To know what love is."

_"Then help me so I can help you.. please?"_

He was silent while he thought before slowly nodding his head, "anything to get my leg back.." he spoke firmly as he scooped metal scraps out of a bin and began melding them together under hogs guidance. Three hours later rat had hoped to show more progress but a few failed attempts lay to the side and a singular explosive was set in front of him. A small round bomb that fit in his palm with a tiny painted smiley face on it. The chills that crept down his spine during all of this were hard to ignore. It felt so natural to wield this item and moreso to make them. Was it the higher powers plan to make him a killer from the start?

_"Tired already? It's okay if you need to take a break, you could do a local delivery and get a snack. Maybe see how that one there works~"_

"If I'm going to get you souls one tiny pea won't do anything more than get cops swarming the area and then the city will be on high alert for the culprit. Food does sound good though I can deliver one of the items for now and come back." Jamison hummed as he rolled about the shop. With a clean face and fresh shirt he headed down the street picking out a good lunch and dropping off the box to a customer before returning back. Cleaning up some before he heard hogs whispers in his ears and went back to attempting more explosive making.

All in all it wasn't too bad a day he supposed, the store looked clean and his desk had a good supply of grenades and a couple mines that he'd designed himself with Hog questioning him near constantly about it. Tucking them all into a pouch he went to take another customers item. Eyeballing a few people in a gas station to his right, avoiding the cameras he managed to drop some of his bombs in hidden places with a mine dropping at the front door. Everything in his being was wired with anxiety but he rolled off to try and ignore the terrible deed he'd just committed himself to. He wasn't but half a block away when a person entering the building stepped on the mine not watching their step. It set off a chain reaction with the grenades and the small building crushed whoever was unlucky enough to be inside.

The explosion rang in his ears and he had to grip the wheels of his chair to keep himself steady as guilt flooded him. He wanted to go back, see if anyone was hurt but this was the crime he'd committed and he couldn't risk being a witness.

 _"You put all those bombs so far from the gas tanks I really wanted to see those explode!"_ Hog exclaimed with glee, Rat could imagine him watching with shimmering eyes upon that tusked face.

He gave the customer the package with all the strength to keep a completely normal face and headed back to the hotel. Ever thankful he always locked up the store so he wasn't required to return. His curiosity was too strong as he turned the tv on to see all the news stations talking about the destruction. His blood went cold when he saw the death toll, 7 dead and one in critical health at the hospital. He was struggling to breathe as he let that realization sink in, Hog was speaking to him but he couldn't hear it through the sound of his own heart threatening to crush his very being. It wasn't till he felt something akin to being slapped that he snapped out of the panic.  
_"Come on Princess! don't look like that you did even better than I could have imagined! No one could figure out why or how because of how well you covered the tracks. You really were meant for this life. It will get easier I promise."_

Jamison lay back on his bed staring at nothing as the tv clicked off, "Why would I want it easier to remove people from this world?! They all had dreams, goals, families... they were like me but more successful." He'd wanted that to come out angry but it sounded more like a dull ache that slowed into nothing but a whisper. His eyes closing as he tried to focus on his breath.

He heard the door open but made no motion as he stayed where he was. Now would be the ultimate test, lying to someone he considered a very good friend.

"Oh hey Jamison you are home! Did the ol man let you out early because of the explosions? Is your leg coming along well?" Mccree didn't have a clue and he'd have to stay that way.

"Leg should be good to go in a week or so I think. Maybe sooner. N nah I have full control of my hours for the next 4 days, he got called away on family emergency." He spoke calmly in return

"Ah gosh lots suddenly happening in this city I can't wait to get out of here." Jesse spoke as he shrugged out of his coat and flopped down onto his own bed, "Its a mighty blessing you got that job the way you did. My lucks been terrible on money making. Ya gettin a leg outta it too! Angels above are really rooting for ya."

"You think angels n god exist?" Jamison asked curiously as he looked over at Mccree. Silently thankful for the topic change.

"Well sure, I don't need to go gettin into religion, but if demons, devils, ghouls and other monsters exist what's to say there aren't good ones too?"

"I guess that's fair." He hummed back before he felt a shock through his system starting in one of his eyes like someone had stabbed him. His hand shot up to his face to check for blood but found none. Heading to the bathroom he closed the door behind him and slowly opened the aching eye. A huge figure standing in the mirror behind him... he turned to see and lo and behold Hog stood before him. A little blue tint to the form, glitchy and fractured like a hologram but still existing...

_"Your guardian angel has arrived~"_


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what did you do to my eye?" Jamison whispered out in confusion, taking note that it was only his left eye that could see him. If he closed it the beast was gone. God it still hurt.

 _"Made it so you could see the supernatural of course. That way you have more reason to focus on your hoggie instead of ignoring him!!"_ He chuckled back looking himself over, _"obviously I'm still pretty weak so I'll glitch, n maybe fade here and there but the more souls I get the more you'll get to enjoy the face that you desired. Now of course the fun part is that no one else can see or hear me. So try not to act crazy in public~"_

The blonde man was trying to take it all in, "You used some of the souls didn't you? From the people earlier? Am I going to start seeing other things too?" He was going crazy trying to keep it at a whisper but Mccree was already calling out to know if he was okay, last thing he needed was the cowboy deeming him nuts.  
"Yeah Jesse I'm ok! Sorry for scaring you! My eyes just acting up." He spoke up to keep the man from walking in.

When he turned back Hog was.. floating? A odd sight to someone that heavy built floating but somehow he was managing. _"Ooo you caught me darling! I couldn't gift you my gorgeous face without allowing you vision of the supernatural as a whole! What you tell cowboy out there is up to you but I'm sure if you weren't ghost bait before you will be now being a ghost watcher should he find out!"_ The laughter practically echoed around the bathroom despite being all in his head and he sure didn't appreciate it.

"I could tell him that I see you and could help summon you to be banished just as easy. Not that I plan to because that means I'd have to tell him about today but remember this is now both our problem. If people think I'm mentally insane I could be sent to jail to never kill anyone for you again." Jamison whispered out with fear

_"I know you wouldn't do that to me cupcake. And I won't abuse my powers, I can't be around constantly after all. You'll have time to yourself but now you'll know for sure when I'm around. And keeping that eye closed will keep any supernatural beings from your vision. None but the strong ones will be able to speak with you, and even then your eye must be open to hear them. Weird supernatural magics and all that. It's all connected to your eye, you can push all them out easily. But me? I'm in your head babe. So the eye won't keep me away~"_

Jamison was taking mental notes for all of this, a frown on his lips as he looked Hog over. "Aside from harassing me what benefit does this form serve? We cannot touch. And sure it's easier to talk rather than requiring sleep but to spend those poor peoples souls on this instead of saving to be real?"

_"Rat, I have my reasons trust me. For now you are going to bed and getting rest."_

He rolled his eyes at the demon and walked out of the bathroom, crawling under his covers with a sigh. "Sorry for scaring you Mccree just got a sharp stab in the eye from something but I'm alright."

"Alright I'll take your word for it. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he mirrored. But sleep was the last thing he could do, laying there in a cold sweat as memories of his terrible deed replayed again and again. His brain playing the families emotion of losing their loved ones. God what had he done!

 _"You did nothing wrong"_ a all too familiar and at this point, annoying voice ringing out as the nightmare melted away. Well at least he knew for sure asleep now. _"The mortal populations growing too fast to really make a dent anyways. So what if a few people die for the greater good? You are my precious little rat and we will get to enjoy all the finest things."_ He spoke as his arms wrapped around the smaller and pulled his back against that large gut.

Rat wanted to push him away but it seemed Hog was growing more powerful over the dream realm as he seemed to just accept his place. "It's very wrong and I don't want to do it again."

_"Oh but you will darling, time and time again. For me. For us. Building those explosives came like second nature to you, even I wasn't that aware of how to do them. It's a natural skill you have and what value is a skill if you don't use it?"_

"I could sell them to other people I guess"

 _"Mmm you guess? Letting people buy bombs just to do the same thing you did? Could you live with the guilt you were helping other murderers? That you wouldn't get any souls for me out of it?"_ Hog hummed in rats ear, Jamison didn't have to see his face to know there was a huge grin on the demons face. He was about to argue before he felt that huge hand sliding down to his groin which instantly caused some... distractions.  
_"Or you could keep your work all to yourself and help me, so I can help you. In any way you choose~"_ his hands pressing playfully against rats sensitive crotch enjoying the squirming that followed.

"I don't want to do this with you right now Hog." He whined despite his hands not moving to stop the pleasure.

_"Oh really princess? Because that's not what your bodies telling me and it wouldn't be hard to push me away~ you want it just as badly as I do."_

"Are you sure you aren't a incubus? you sure want in my pants." He whispered trying to fight the growing tent in his pants with those huge teasing fingers.

 _"Would you complain if I was?"_ Hog chuckled as he let go of the rat to flop on the ground, flustered and annoyed that the teasing had suddenly stopped. Jamison looked around realizing his chance to leave or stay as he looked to the inviting open fields of his favorite flowers, Lilies blowing ever so gently in the field showing in every beautiful color that he loved. It was the scenery that he always picked as his 'safe space' during panic attacks. Imagined he was there resting in beauty safe and sound with the river bubbling by ever so softly.  
Yet He ached for the demon who was his fantasy just as much but this was his chance to decide. He had to. Would he leave the demon for the best relaxing dream of his life and stay working at the place he was now? Content in simplicity? Or would he decide that love could only be found through taking others lives to make his fantasy real.

 _"I would say we don't have all day, but it's a dream world. You have all the time you need, this choice is important after all."_ He sounded so relaxed and calm.. so unlike himself, to a degree of caring, almost. Which only made Jamison ponder more with indecision.

Walking slowly with multiple looks back over his shoulder he walked towards the field. Hog gave a soft grunt in thought over it, turning to look the other direction. Letting rat make his choices. God he couldn't lie to himself. He had tried so hard but god he just wanted to be with someone. He was young, needy and freakishly good at making bombs.

"I-I pick you." He whispered anxiously  
_"What's that?"_  
"I wanna be with you."  
_"Come here then, walk to me and prove it."_ The demon purred  
"Okay but also consider laying in my favorite flowers together. That's romantic right?"

Hog seemed to sit there weighing his options, about to say one thing but instead smirking. _"You want me to have sex with you in those flowers don't you?"_

A blush hot and sudden filled rats face, "And what if I said yes?"

_"Then I'd walk right over to you and do terrible things to you in your sacred safe place."_

Rat sat down still flustered to hell, "T-then come over here and give me some attention." He spoke in a almost commanding voice

A sneer crossed the beastly mans face, _"well look at you getting all up on a high horse, my sinful little lover."_ Hogs voice low and lustful as he stood over rat looking down at him with that grin he did so well. His demon. He'd made the choice he'd been fighting for a couple weeks now. And god did that make him feel both powerful and absolutely terrified.

Little did he know what was going on in the hogs own mind, and the danger he would be put in for pure amusement on the demons behalf. Oh they were going to have some real fun together. For now though rat was reaching a dainty little hand up toward the pig trying to get the beasts attention.  
Hog obeyed and gave a grunt as he moved to sit in the flowers, promptly crushing them anywhere he moved.

_"Can't say I see how this is romantic when I'm gonna be covered in flower semen from crushing all the poor bastards. Ya got some eerily descriptive dreams, all the little details-"_

His complaining was cut off when Jamison had moved swiftly and almost to a point hog didn't see him til their lips were pressed together. Rat needed him, needed the validation and he was going to get it one way or another. His tongue on hogs lips sloppy and messy.

 _"God you are such a virgin."_ Hog snorted before giving rat exactly what he wanted.  
Rat melting at the feel of those absurdly large hands feeling over the small of his back, a titter of embarrassment and nerves escaping him when hog gave a firm squeeze to his ass. How his mind raced with glee, lust, and fear all at the same time was beyond him.  
A good solid ten minutes passed, or so one would assume for a dream, before rat was trying to grab hogs hand and shove it to his groin aching with need and beyond a point that his hormones would allow thinking of much else. Hog was being stubborn though! How dare he!

"Come on please? I need you." He begged pitifully

 _"Hmmm I want to enjoy your innocence, get up here."_ The returning grunt and pat on the stomach was all he needed to scramble up obediently. Only just now realizing in this dream he had his prosthetic leg already on, it felt so natural here. His hips grinding slightly into that fat gut with shivers of bliss, hog was just being mean at this point as rat was turned around unable to get that friction as thick fingers slid into the rim of his jeans breath catching in his throat and instead of going further just moved them down enough to see Jamison's dick pop free and hard as could be.

"Pleeeaaaase" Jamison begged with irritation in his tone.

 _"Begging is a good look for you."_ He merely responded, rat was about to complain all the more before he noticed hogs hand right next to his face all it took was a bit of a lean and he popped one of those thick digits into his mouth. Earning a snort of surprise from the one he was laying on. Rat just loved how a single finger took up so much of his mouth, at certain spots he'd jerk back a bit from a gag reflex he couldn't figure out how to stop.

 _"Don't worry, I'll help you get rid of that so you can take all you want~"_ the dark voice purred, breath hot against Jamison's ear. God he couldn't stop a moan from escaping, earning a chuckle from the larger. Finger beginning to move in and out of those plush lips, rat groaned out as he was pinned to the hogs gut by the other hand. Squirming and unable to get anything to rub against as he sucked and drooled for his beast, wanting to do a good enough job to earn sex.

He should have realized in that moment how manipulative the beast was, but oh how blissed he was trapped there with saliva dripping on his chest uncaring how gross it surely felt. Hog finally shoved his whole finger in rats mouth and curled it slightly like a fishhook. Seeming to enjoy the sound of rat choking as he panicked slightly from the sudden lack of air, tiny hands moving to the one shoved in his face. Before he could understand what happened he felt hogs hand wrap around his aching need, and while being unable to breath he climaxed after just a couple teasing strokes.

The finger finally leaving his throat as he coughed and wheezed trying to regain himself. As he began to relax when he realized hogs intent hadn't been to outright kill him he relaxed a bit. Letting the realization sink in,  
"h-hey so I was already crazy bothered so like... don't think I'm into that whole choking thing. That was super uncool" he whined

_"Sure, keep telling yourself that. I'll help you find what you are into, that's what lovers are for right?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the view of Mccree's thoughts over the whole situation

Ya know I knew the kid had some supernatural grasps when I first met him but damn if I ain't seen it all this last couple of weeks. We left his weird little ghost town and he was bright eyed and ready to take on the world. Sometimes he'd mumble or make some awkward sound in his sleep but I never really thought much of it, can't really control what we do when passed out. I was young not that long ago too after all. I can also understand the trauma and rude attitude when he lost his leg, that was entirely my fault.  
But these days? After that first terror attack at the gas station, he's constantly on edge almost. Maybe he witnessed it? but either way it's weird. He's complained about his eye to the point that he usually wears a eyepatch now. He says he can see fine out of the eye and doesn't need a doctor but I beg to differ. There's something up with it and I intend to find out what. A kid his age doesn't deserve a fate of jumping at every sound and talking to himself, there were meds that could help.

Mccree was deep in thought over it all while the blonde slept soundly, he'd had a bad night and sleep escaped him.

How is it that he sleeps so soundly yet exists in constant panic when awake? None of it adds up and it's driving me nuts!

As he thought about it he relaxed again upon his bed feeling slight unease at the possibility that the weird boy would wake up to see him staring. Soon after the cowboy felt a chill up his spine, cold and definitely not natural. His eyes instantly moving to Jamison as he saw a shimmer over the boy, noticing him squirm slightly though not in discomfort. How curious. He hadn't been witness to many demons of dream realms and none that caused their host to moan awkwardly in his sleep.. fingers moving through his book as he skimmed the pages in the very dim light. Hand stopping on a page by the divine beings will as he quietly stood and went to the bathroom to turn on the light.

The page was vague and rather unhelpful so he searched through a few others but nothing immediately popped out as the cause. Seems he'd have to do a couples tests. Salt sprinkled at the door and about to get it on the window sill Jamison let out a pained sound as the thing suddenly freed itself and escaped before it was trapped. Damn. Sounded like the blonde had really been hurt though so he hurried to his bedside. A hand gently touching the boys forehead to note he was in a cold sweat, a wet washcloth on his forehead seemed to calm that down even if just a little. Tomorrow he was getting answers.

Weak catnaps were all he was able to manage through the night as he kept watch, during a particularly good snooze he was woken by a thump as he saw Jamison trying to get ready and sneak out. He'd lost his footing slightly in the bathroom it seemed. The new leg still not attached.

"Hey now you aren't going anywhere we need to talk."

Jamison turned his head toward the cowboy like a deer in the headlights, "W-wha I jus wanted to head to work early is all..."

"Don't lie to me kid. Come on sit back down, it shouldn't take long."

Clearly displeased about the situation Jamison took a seat on the bed. "What is it you needed to talk about then?"

"First off what's the real deal with the pain in your eye. Either you tell me or we are taking you to the hospital instead."

That made the boy tense up noticeably, "I don't know! Why are you being such a rude ass this morning I just wanna go to work and make money!"

"Jamison. There was a supernatural entity feeding on you last night. There is some connection to your eye isn't there?"

Looking at his lap the young man muttered something under his breath. Fidgeting and not looking the cowboy in the eyes, oh yeah he was too easy to read.

"Hey, we are a team. Aren't we? I wanna help you and I can't do that if you don't even talk to me much anymore. You sneak in and out and I miss learning more about you, talking about things you aspire to do. Whatever's going on with your eye is making you paranoid as hell and that has me really concerned."

"You wouldn't understand." Jamison whispered with a frown still refusing to make eye contact. Was that a sniffle of a runny nose he heard? "Sometimes things happen and it doesn't make sense why... and you just want it to go away but it can't."

"What do you mean?" Mccree couldn't help but ask, all the more curious now. The response he got took him aback as the blonde looked at him with irritation and anger.

"You wouldn't get it! You'd just use me! I want to live a life that isn't in your supernatural fairy tales!" Rat hissed but the tears bubbling up in his eyes caused him to stop, clearly already weak willed over it and needing someone to confide in.

Mccree was immediately at his side, arms wrapped around him in a big hug. "Hey, hey now it's alright... it's gonna be ok. I don't want to use you for anything. Please, let me help you. That's all I want to do. I need to know that my friend is gonna be alright."

"F-friend?" He whimpered weakly, not moving himself from the hug seeming to at least accept it if not enjoy it.

"Yes Jamison we are friends. I wouldn't still be in the city instead of with my horses if you weren't my friend. It's really nice having someone around who doesn't think you are crazy for chasing things most can't see."

"I see too many" he whispered weakly hoping the cowboy wouldn't catch it.

He did. "Is that what's wrong with your eye? Has the.. entity cursed it or something?"

Jamison seemed very reluctant to respond and sat there in silence for a couple minutes before finally whispering "Yes."

That left all manner of new questions in his head but he tried to take it slow so as not to overload either of them.  
"So it only cursed your left eye?"  
"Yes"  
"And if it's closed or covered you can't see them?"  
"Right."  
"Hm... can.. you hear them too? Is that the reason for the jumpiness?"  
"If the eye is open yes rarely depending on how strong they are, and yes."  
"Which creature did this to you?"

That question got no response as rat looked away. A interesting response to be sure, "it's the demon from the day we met isn't it?"  
"...yes."  
"You like him don't you?"  
"Yes." Quiet and hardly a sound at all but Mccree could tell from looks alone.  
"What was his offer? Immortality, wealth or something else?"  
"Something else." The boy clearly not interested in elaborating.  
"And what was the thing you had to give for it."  
"... my soul. But I haven't decided fully yet."

Something in that sentence was a lie but he couldn't decide which part that was. By now rat looked less defensive and more just wanting to run away and hide as if his shame had been found.

"Demons offer great things but always at a cost, be it your soul or others they always want some kind of payment. If You don't want me to get rid of the demon yet then that's fine I will respect your choice and if you ever change your mind I am here for you, If you can promise to let me help you with that eye. And to be more open around me. You know my thoughts on demons but You are a adult who needs to make his own choices in life."

"R-really? You are ok if he sticks around for now? I...I mean yeah. Ok. That doesn't include being a telescope to other evils too does it?" The blonde responded clearly still paranoid.

"Not unless you want to help me, I won't require it of you but I would still love to teach you my craft. To be partners on this job. It gets mighty lonely doin it myself." Mccree spoke with a smile. "Also do you have enough for a ol cowboy to get a couple cigars? I'm dyin for my fix." Changing the topic in a easy way to help get the stress off Jamison's shoulder.  
"I'll think about it. Thanks for being like... cool over all this. I wasn't expecting it. N yea I do would you be able to push my wheelchair to work today I'm really aching after all that."

"For a friend and cigars? Of course let's go get you to the nice ol man." Mccree chuckled as he got up to get ready, "also your demon isn't allowed in here for two days so get used to that. I've got another case and I can't have distractions."

There was no response from the beds as he brushed his teeth but he shrugged it off. His rules were firm on no outside bothers during his preparations. Everything had to be perfect so it wasn't another case like before. Upon finishing his daily ritual he walked out to see rat in his chair pondering in the silence.

"Ready to go?

"Yep! Let's go ta work." He purred softly with a bright smile that seemed much less anxious than before. At least they'd worked through that hurdle. He would have to ask around if there was a way to lessen the effects on his eye or get rid of it entirely.  
Mccree knew the boy had already chosen to side with this demon and he didn't find any need to bother telling him he'd sentenced himself to hell. A shame really. He pondered all this as he walked, they grabbed his smoke that he eagerly lit with a hurry. Finally they made it to Jamisons work early as always.

"C-can Ye help me with somethin painful?" Jamison suddenly piped up with curious eyes as he began to roll himself inside,

"painful to me or you?"

"Me. My leg is finished! But I don't think I can get it on alone with the pain that comes with.

Puffing on his cigar he nodded with a twist in his stomach, walking into the dark shop with curiousity. He hadn't been here in at least a couple weeks and plenty of new and interesting things had been added to the collection. A strange sword caught his eye as he couldn't help but wander closer to look at the inscription

"What's the deal with these weird symbols?" The cowboy asked not touching the sword.

"Oh! I don't know really it just needed some added flair so I figured why not scribble a couple gibberish things on it. My mentor helped too, added a couple things of his own. Makes it look all fancy, it's already got a buyer too! They will be around in a couple hours."

"That it does, but I can't help but think I've seen these symbols befo-"

"Oy I need ya in here please!" The blonde barked out, Mccree shrugged and walked toward the back. Taking note of the strange smell of gunpowder and added boxes all over Jamisons little nest.

Mccree was about to say more before pausing to look at the prosthetic, shiny and new but strangely still a peg. He walked closer to touch it, bitterly cold with intricate machinery inside and a slew of strange cords at the spot where it would connect to the leg.

"This is why you need my help I'm assuming? These don't look very gentle to attach."

"They aren't but there isn't a better option with the options before me."

"And the peg?"

"It's what my previous one was, used to it and the foot option was giving me too many issues. This ways much easier now come on let's get this on already, I surely won't be walking for a week or so from how raw it will be but I can practically smell the freedom already."

He couldn't argue with that and helped lift the younger onto the desk to line up his stump with the leg,

"no matter how much I scream jus keep going. This has to happen."

"3... 2... 1..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a whole lotta talking in this one sorry mates.  
> Also i have reasons for little details here n there just trust me i hope it will be as good as i'm thinking


	9. Chapter 9

Oh bloody fucking hell how he instantly regretted this decision. Mccree had plugged the first nerve connector in at '2' and he was unprepared for the surge of venom that rushed through him, the screech of pain echoing off the walls.

Mccree seemed to be waiting til the cries at least lessened. Another, and another. At this point rat was sweating terribly and his world was pure fire. Drool sliding out of his bleeding lips as he tried to do anything to focus his mind off the pain. God it hurt so badly and Mccree looked downright miserable for it. Served him right the bloody cunt was the cause of this in the first place!

Two more only two more rat thought to himself as the 4th was done, throat raw and eyes red and swollen and snot was dripping down his face in the most unappealing ways. But Hog was no where to be found and god he wished they were together again. That he could help him with the pain. No such luck unfortunately as the second to last sent him into another fit of pain. One more... only one more he was doing great, he kept repeating in his mind. The positive thoughts managing to keep him from a full on panic attack. He was shaking uncontrollably in so much shock that gripping the table or anything at all was impossible.

"Is it supposed to make you bleed?" Mccree suddenly asked with concern.

"A homemade second edition leg with cheap materials? You betcha, unavoidable. He wheezed softly in return carefully swiping a arm against his disgusting nose as he gagged at the feel. Oh it was gross and he had no where to wipe it off from this table. His thoughts ripped from him as the very last piece of the misery overtook him. A towel dabbing at his forehead ever so gently. He was hardly conscious and unable to thank the cowboy for helping as his world started to go black. Hearing Mccree trying to help get him awake again, he passed out before anything more could stop it.

  
 _"Why the fuck did pretty boy kick me out of your room? Did you tell him? Did you want to leave me and forget our deal?"_   What a thing to wake up to. He must be dreaming again surely. A slight shake of his head as he gasped out and tried to focus on what was being said. The demon looked so much more beast and hellspawn than the dreamboat Jamison desired him as. Blinking slowly as he processed the words as best he could. Hog was mad and that made The anxious energy go mad as he watched the beast stomp around, while he still triedto get oriented the pain of the real world still effecting him considerably.   
_"Speak rat. Use your words!"_   Hog suddenly hissed with venom in his voice at the silence. Damn was he being a asshole.

"No I'm not getting rid of you." Was all he could manage with a pitiful wheeze of his lungs. Hog suddenly looking at him with a slightly softer look before realization dawned on his face and he was instantly at rats side. Checking for any marks or injury.

_"Did he hurt you? What happened?"_

"Attached my leg. Musta gone unconscious from pain." He mumbled laying there in the grass, he had zero desire to move so he didn't. But Hog was singing a different tune with his attitude as he sat down next to Jamison and tugged him on his lap.

 _"I'm sorry babe I didn't realize... hard to keep track of mortal time when I get disconnected from you._ " He spoke as he gently pet rats head. It felt so nice, those large hands almost bigger than his head being so soft and tender. It was like a dream come true to be so pampered with affection.

They stayed like that for who knows how long before rat felt a jab in his side and suddenly woke up with a start.   
"Was startin' to worry that ya died." Mr. Winibakr chuckled as he stepped back to avoid getting hit.  
"S-sorry." Jamison whispered before he felt a bony finger on his lips.

  
"Shhh no talking now dear just rest. The nice man that was here with you cleaned you up and the bleeding's stopped by now. Explained it for me so I've been running the shop just fine. Let me get you some water." He hummed walking away. Jamison noted he was using his cane today, must not be the only one aching then. One cup of water and a few gulps of honey later rat was slightly less scratchy voiced, it was a struggle to speak at all unless it was a mere 'Yes" or "no'

"Forgot that passing out was a risk, shoulda taken some painkillers or something." The blonde sighed as he lay on the... what was he laying on? He wanted to say the table but he was surrounded in all manner of blankets and hides and couldn't really tell.

"You are on the little daybed I have here in the back, don't worry. Cowboy thought it would be at least slightly more comfortable. What's his name again?"

"Yes it's comfortable enough. Ah, his name is Jesse Mccree."

"How about the shadow that always hangs around you lately. Does he perchance have a Name?" A calm relaxed smile on his face as he asked a question that made Jamison tense of course reminding him of the pain. Forcing himself to relax.

"You can see him? I mean.. I didn't know people could."

"Oh Jamison I've seen many things in this world and I know about the sword. You can't fool me but I don't really care either way. It's a fun experience to see someone so reckless. Look at you promoting bad habits." He laughed with a pat on Rats arm. "I hope you live a life that you enjoy, no matter what profession you may pick. Anxious isn't a good look on you son."

Rat listened without much ability to move but he smiled with a slight nod. "Ya are a bad influence too letting me be naughty like that." He hummed in amusement

"I suppose I am! That's ok though life's too short to be always good!" Mr. Winibakr was a good man and Jamison appreciated him so much.

"Thank you for teaching me and even giving me weekly checks to stay alive. I'm sure Mccree is itching to be back on the road and with my leg it's only about 4 weeks til I'll be up n walking again but I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me sir. You are the kindest person I've ever met and I wish you the best too."

That brought a beaming smile from the other man, "Once I was a kid down on my luck just like you. A incredible man took me in and taught me this trade with the only request of 'Pay it forward' to keep kindness in my heart no matter my age or my disabilities. That your struggles don't define who you are unless you allow them to do so. I hope that you too carry this with you as you go about your life. You never know where the next best thing to ever happen in your life will strike.   
I'm sure you will make use of the knowledge I helped with to keep you alive out there although I wish you'd stay."

  
"I... I can't sir as tempting an offer as that may be."

  
"I know I know. Soon enough I will be with my wife again oh how I miss her so." The old man mumbled as he wandered off too lost in thought to continue.

"So he's seen you this whole time even before I could?"  
 _"Yep. I didn't mind."_  
"Cuz he wasn't a threat right?"   
_"Bingo, what a good boy you are."_

The day passed by almost too fast for rat he didn't get to enjoy working at all and required help just sitting up. Like clockwork Mccree came in, scooping Jamison up bridal style before gently setting him into the chair.  
It still hurt oh god it did but the slight blush on his face said that his thoughts were... elsewhere.

  
As they rolled home Mccree was silent and stoic.  
"H-hey why the face did I do something wrong?" Jamison asked anxiously   
"No Jamison you didn't. I'm just troubled with a very strange case right now." He admitted with a sigh, deflating slightly with the ability to finally tell someone about it.   
"Ah I see, is that why you were covered around in papers this morning when you questioned me?"   
"Yes it was. But I promised I wouldn't involve you unless you requested it."   
"You can involve me in paperwork, but not in the uh... 'field work'." Rat spoke with a shrug, watching a strange person lurking in the shadows as they rolled along slowly down the busy streets, tapping on his own arm to alert Mccree who nodded having spotted them too. Mugger? Thief? Whoever it was they looked shady as hell. He didn't bother pushing any faster as they continued along.   
Maybe some wannabe vigilante or cosplayer with that weird black cloak.   
Looking away and back again the figure was gone. Both knew full well it wasn't some mind trick or the like that the person or thing had been real, neither cared to focus on it though.   
Hogs presence disappeared as they entered the hotel room causing rat to itch his arm slightly in discomfort.

"Still got him blocked off?"   
"Him? Oh the demon. Yeah. He can deal. I have to look my files over without another hellborns presence effecting me. It should only be a couple nights if I'm on the right lead."

He wasn't on the right lead, a week had gone by before rat knew it, sleepless and in misery. He'd had to spend a couple nights on the uncomfortable little daybed at work just to be able to get a bit of rest with hogs help. He couldn't help with something he didn't understand and the gibberish over all the papers covering that room were certainly not English to him.

  
Discussion with Hog had proven he understood it but Mccree refused to accept help from a demon. Which Jamison could not understand where such stubborn pride came from. Excuses were thrown time and time again of 'demons are liars' 'he could cause us to kill them instead of helping' but it was just because the cowboy was too prideful to give in. Jamison trusted hog not to ruin his peaceful existence with rat for the sake of one or two people.   
Two days more of being unable to sleep because of his pain and Jamison was ready to say fuck it to Mccree's pride. Begging pitifully for something to eat and some pain relief he got Mccree to leave, waiting a moment before checking every area for salt or whatever other items he'd put down. It only took about half a hour before Hog was comfortably sitting on the bed eyeballing the papers, having Jamison hold or line them up in odd ways. It felt like forever but when Mccree returned from fetching painkillers the floor was covered in papers where the words were angled to make a shape. Jamison felt the anger before he waved his hands.

  
"Before you yell at me!!! Take a look at this ok! It took us 2 hours to figure it out but even I can make slight sense of it now!"

  
The cowboy looked ready to strangle the blonde but gave a grunt as he set the groceries, meal and other items down to walk over. He wasn't seeking to get it immediately but soon enough he looked back to his partner with concern.

"That doesn't look like a demon. None of the text matches with it.."

  
"That's right, they aren't." Rat responded with a rub of his chin, "Its a new man-made monster. Seems he thinks he's a grim reaper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit stuck on how to word this one!   
> Thanks for all the kind comments they really do inspire me to keep going on this.


	10. A new experience

Questions and Concerns ran through both of their heads as they sat in a brainstorming session, many of those not having any sort of answer. What facts did they for sure know? It was a weird thing in a cape, that thing had killed 4 people, cops couldn't find trace of fingerprints on guns left scattered about with empty clips.

  
"Theres gotta be something we're missing, why is he killing these people, do they have anything in common?" Jamison asked for the third time in a hour while slaving over these papers, his attention span short-circuiting with boredom and lack of clues. The demon was sitting on the floor, visible to only the blonde, grumbling and mumbling about wanting them to catch the stupid fuck so rat could get back to fetching souls for him or at least leave the city.

  
Rat couldn't argue with the fact that they had now been in this one spot for at least 2 months. He'd had his leg back for three weeks already and boy was he thankful for that but he thought they were going to leave a while ago too, but without Mccree he wouldn't get anywhere so here they were! Stuck! Until the cowboy finally stopped obsessing over this.

"S..sometimes there ain't too much you can do about it." Rat finally spoke, "We've been at it for weeks. We don't have enough to work on and look at you, you've lost weight from the stress of it all.. can't we go, I don't know. do something else? get our minds off it for a bit? Or just see what other problems are out there?"

  
Mccree paused to look at himself with a irritated grumble, slowly dragging himself from the floor to walk into the bathroom without a word. Was that a good response? or a bad one? Jamison really couldn't tell but swatted toward his demon the instant he had spare time to himself,

  
"I'm bored, Know anything fun to do?"  
_"Oh theres a cute thing in front of me that 'd love to 'Do'."_ the demon growled with a flick of his long tongue. God demons sucked with their exaggerated features sometimes, trying and failing to keep a blush from his cheeks.  
"Hog oh my god not around Mccree.." Jamison whispered back with a pout as the beast chuckled darkly  
_"As if thats ever stopped You n I before in your dreams, My dear princess."_

Jamison was about to speak before he heard the bathroom door open, flustered and quiet he sat up straight, picking at his hair slightly as the cowboy slowly wandered over to sit on his bed with a sigh. Shirtless, freshly showered, and honestly the worst possible thing for Jamison while he was already flustered about his demons teasings. Tucking his hands in his lap to avoid any awkward discussions he waited patiently while Hog, only ever out for making Rat squirm, was whispering sweet nothings right against his left ear. The silence was extremely awkward and Rat felt like he was going to burst between trying to not talk to Hog and being unable to control his hormones god this was the worst.

"Why don't we take a day out n about?" Mccree finally spoke as he fussed with his book aimlessly. "It couldn't hurt to just get out there and see if we find any extra clues."  
"Really? Its still about the clues? Fine, if it means we can go do something i'm ok with it."  
Excusing himself to the bathroom he gasped as he felt his hand suddenly twitch out of his own control, his fingers almost struggling to act proper as a hand. About to be concerned until he noticed Hog behind him focusing with great interest on moving the boys hand.

  
"W... what are you doing?" He managed to whisper letting his hand go as hog began to move them easier now.  
_"Well, Darling, since you asked, I'm just.. Giving you a helping hand."_  
A shiver ran through his body as he felt his own hand dip into his pants, cheeks instantly red as he realized it felt entirely different under the control of the beast. His palm slowly, teasingly pressing against his need until his fingers gripped around him stroking at a painfully slow pace. Leaning against the bathroom counter with his other arm trying desperately to stay quiet.  
"Come on Hog n-nows not the time."

  
His own hand was betraying him what luck! Clearly someone else had to be feeding the beast for him to have gotten strong enough to manage this. Or maybe he was always this strong to possess his followers? Ooh lord it was sinful how good it felt to have the demon controlling him like this though.  
_"Aw Princess~ Theres no better time. You and I both need it so why are you complaining? look how you are bucking your hips for me even when i'm not yet real. I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the more when my nice thick hands are the ones teasing at you, Come on Honey. Moan for me."_

  
O god he wanted it, he needed it, He needed hog. The moan was as quiet as possible but it still made the beast grin oh so wide. Rat could see him in the mirror looming over him with that sexy grin.  
He'd be a fool to make someone that hot a reality.

But oh he was the fool in the beasts card game and it felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short but boy its been a hangup of mine for a while  
> Still really self indulgent tho  
> thanks for bein so patient!


End file.
